A Long December
by caitly
Summary: Three Vampires, a human, and a dog move to Forks. What will happen between them and the Cullen's. And what is wrong with the human? CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Long December**_

* * *

.:Joe's Point of View:.

"Joe, I know you're worried; we _all_ are. But listen to me. You need to calm down. You being this upset won't help any. If anything, it will just make things worse." Amanda's voice brought me out of the war I was having with myself, and back into the real world. I knew she was right, that was the problem. She was _always_ right. I took a quick glance at her face; her pale skin seemed to be even paler that usual, a large contrast to the dark circles under her eyes. Her honey-colored eyes themselves were sad, yet at the same time, serious and determined. Sad because she knew Danielle might very well die, determined because she wasn't about to let that happen, not if she had any say in it. Serious because, well because she wanted my attention.

She had it.

"I'm trying." I responded through gritted teeth. I knew she didn't believe it, but hey, what was I suppose to say?

"_Liar_." I nearly jumped out of my seat as Nick said that. It was the first thing he had said the entire time we had been in the car. That wasn't what surprised me the most though. What did was the coldness he said it with. I pulled my lips up from over my teeth and gave him a low growl to remind him of who was in charge her. His faced turned into a scowl but he didn't return the threat. He knew what would befall him if he did. I gave him a sinister smile, looking him straight in his now coal black eyes, and turned my head back to the road. Never once did the speed of the car falter.

"You should stop that, too." Amanda's voice, soft as it was, managed to get more so. "You don't know what's going on in Dani's head. All we know is that it's painful. And I doubt the growls from you are making it any better for her. If not for Nick, or my sake, stop, for Dani. Please." Once again, Amanda was right.

"Okay." I responded, my voice matching hers in level. No matter how low I talked I knew they could both hear me clearly.

"Nick?" Amanda turned; looking him full in the face.

"For Danielle." His voice was sad and dreamy. Keep dreaming, lover boy. There is no way I'm letting you change my baby sister. She's to stay human. I wouldn't be able to bare myself if I knew that I had let her be turned into a monster.

Like us.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- I wasn't planning on adding this for a while, but I was just, OMG! People _actually_ read it! And liked it!_

_Thanks for the reviews: Moira Aine, phantom1391, DarkyDearest, bloosky, hogwartscharmed1, and Caitlin. Here is the next part!_

.:Joe's Point of View:.

"Seattle," Amanda breathed a sigh of relief as we passed the city. "We're almost there." Without even looking, I could tell her face was full of hope.

"To our judgment." Nick's voice was dry, "we don't even know if they'll help us. We might have come here for no reason."

"They will." My voice left no room for question or error. "They have to."

"Do they?"

"Yes. Now stop you two. Only a little bit longer."

* * *

Nick was the one who broke the silence. "Forks," he murmured, as we passed a sign, welcoming us to their small corner of the world. "So this is where our 'saviors' are. Doesn't look like much."

Amanda sighed and turned to look at Danielle. I stared out ahead at the small town that lay before us. I didn't think Amanda would approve of the response I wanted to fling at Nick, so I remained silent.

We stayed tat way for the rest of the way to their house. To the house of those who could save Danielle's life. Or end it. Depending on if they called us friend of for.

And depending on if it was too late or not.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- Sorry for the wait guys, but I really wanted to make it good! Scratch that, you caught me. I was way too lazy to type it, laughs, but I did it!_

_Thanks for the reviews, abbey123, ALittleMoonlightMoment, DarkyDearest and Moira Aine! Here are the answers to your questions:_

_1. Does Amanda, Nick, or Joe have any powers? _

Yes, but I can't tell you what yet, you'll see.

_2. I thought there was a dog in this…_

Oh there is, he just has yet to be introduced. If you noticed, the first part was mainly talking and, well, dogs aren't very skilled in that area, lol.

_3. How old are they? (Both in human years and vampire years)_

Once again, read on! The story will tell!

_4. What do they look like?_

I guess I should tell you this.

Amanda- She has long, wavy blonde hair that comes to the middle of her back, and is very beautiful. She is slightly shorter than Rosalie, and her hair is lighter, compared to Rosalie's blonde golden-ish hair. (Does that make sense?)

Joe- Has light brown face that comes down over part of his eyes. He has a hockey-player's build. Here's a picture of him, if that'll help any. When he was human he was an electrician and a construction worker; obviously he is muscular, yet somewhat lean so he can fit into small places such as crawl spaces.

Nick- He has black hair that is long. Just shy of a low pony tail length. He has a narrow face. He's thin, yet slightly built.

Sorry if I'm not good at descriptions. I can probably get pictures of Nick and Amanda too if that would help.

_5. Will you write longer chapters? pretty please?_

I tried.

.:Bella's Point of View:.

"How long?" Edward's voice startled me. I tried to make it look like I was still sleeping. Of course, he saw right through it. "Go back to sleep Bella…" His velvety voice trailed of as he went to kiss me, but I turned my head first to see the rest of the Cullen family standing there in his room. Before I knew it, by face was beet red with embarrassment, but I couldn't turn back, not yet.

"How long till what?" It was directed at Edward, even though I refused to meet his gaze. One look at my angel's eyes and I would _never_ find out.

"It's nothing."

"Alice?" I asked, turning to the short, pixie-like girl in the room.

"Oh, just some unexpected visitors." She grinned at Edward and spoke the rest to him, "Its too late, they just got to Forks. Bring Bella downstairs with us. Don't worry; she'll be safe, I promise. Her presence will lighten the atmosphere, you'll see." Edward nodded grimly and scooped me into his arms and we all ran (okay, I was carried) downstairs to meet the visitors, who ever they may be.

* * *

.:Joe's Point of View:.

I brought the car to a stop and took the key from the ignition. "Ready?"

"Yes." Amanda was the only one who spoke. Nick went to pick up Dani, but stopped when her shivers got worse than usual. He grabbed the blanket that had fallen on the ground, wrapped it around her recently turned frail body and moved her to his lap, all while being extremely careful. Turning his head back, he gave me a small nod. I looked down to where the half asleep dog lay below where Danielle had once been.

"Watch the car, Lucky." I received a blank expression. We all knew he would just fall back asleep. He was practically lifeless without her. We all were. She _was_ our life. We walked up to the door at a human's pace, my arm around Amanda's waist and Nick right behind us,. All three of us ready to give our lives for Danielle if need be.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Sorry for the huge wait… I've been focusing on other things. Hope it was worth it. Thanks for the reviews! Yes, the Joe in this is based off of my brother Joe, and "Dani" is based off of my friend._

_Scratch that, she doesn't have this many problems. The name and part of the description of her looks are based off of her. And then Amanda is my brother's friend, who I absolutely LOVE! She's really sweet. And Nick… Nick is a combination of some people…_

.:Bella's Point of View:.

Edward placed me on the couch next to Emmett and Jasper and then went into the kitchen. He came back in with a plate of food. "Time for the human to eat." Edward grinned when he said it, trying to lighten the situation. I slid to the ground so I wouldn't have to reach as far, and began eating.

After I finished a piece of toast, I looked up to see everyone staring at me in fascination. I turned slightly (for me) red, but once I heard Emmett suppressing laughter next to me, I turned completely red. Burying my face in my lap so no one could see its redness, I continued to grumble incoherently about vampires, food, and staring, while Emmet couldn't control his laughter anymore. I paused and looked up to glare at him and he just laughed harder. It was so _not_ funny.

At that precise moment, the doorbell rang. Emmett quickly composed himself as Jasper pulled me back on the couch, close to him and Emmett then moved closer on the other side, making it so I was barely visible. Rosalie quickly filled the empty spot. We all turned, just in time, to see Carlisle open the door.

Standing in the doorway were three vampires. The first one, I'm guessing the leader, was tall and muscular. He had light brown hair that was sort of long and honey colored eyes. Good, vegetarians. He had his arm around the waist around the waist of the second, a female.

She had long, wavy blonde hair. Her beauty matched Rosalie's, but unlike Rosalie, she appeared not to notice.

Behind them stood the third vampire. His hair was black, and so were his eyes. He was shorter than the first, and slimmer. The blackness of his hair and eyes just made his white skin even more noticeable. In his arms he carried a girl; shivering.

Carlisle beckoned them in and then closed the door behind them. He was the first to speak.

"I am Carlisle, and this is the rest of my family; Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie." He pointed us out as a whole, not pausing on anyone. I knew that he was trying to draw attention away from me.

The first male turned from Carlisle and looked at us, one by one. When he got to me, I noticed he relaxed. So Alice was right, my presence helped.

"My name is Joe. This is Amanda, Nick…" Here he paused to take the girl from the one called Nick "…and this is my baby sister, Danielle. We come seeking your help."

"We will help whatever way we can. What seems to be wrong?"

"You are a doctor?" From the look he gave I could tell he already knew the answer, but was just asking to be polite.

"Yes, I am."

Now the female called Amanda spoke. "It's Danielle. We don't know what is wrong with her, but we fear she may die."

"Edward, what do you see?"

"Nothing, her mind is completely blank. All of their's are."

"Why do you need to read her mind?" Joe asked, suspicion clearly written all over his face.

"To see if the answer to what is wrong lies there. It would save valuable time." Carlisle's voice was calm and persuasive. It didn't work on Joe though.

"Joe, take the wall down. You can put it back up later. Right now we need to saver her." Amanda's voice was soft, yet strong and Joe nodded grimly; muttering about why she can't ever be wrong.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, patiently looking at his 'son'.

Edward looked at Joe, me, and then Carlisle; his expression blank. He spoke the next sentence so fast, I didn't understand it, and I doubt that was an accident.

"Come on, we have to get her to the hospital." Carlisle's face was grim as he spoke. "And you three have to go hunting." I looked at there eyes and noticed they were all greatly darker than before. Even Nick's, who's had been black before, were darker. "Don't worry; we'll take care of her. Jasper? Could you come? And Edward. I need your help too. Bella, stay here with Alice. We will bring Danielle back as soon as we can." With that, he took Danielle from Joe and led them out the door. Alice sat down where Jasper had been.

"Bella, finish eating."

.:Edward's Point of View:.

_Take them to the Denali's; see if they can stay there for a while. Then come meet me back at the hospital. Hurry, we don't have much time left. Understand?_

"Yes."

_Good_.

.:Bella's Point of View:.

"Alice, what's wrong with her?" I had just finished eating and was currently sitting on the coffee table so I was right across from her.

I watched as her lips tightened into a straight line. After a moment she spoke. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Edward would _kill_ me if I did. Remember, he's still mad at me for telling you about the last thing." The 'last thing' would be explaining to me how to change a human into a vampire. I understood.

That didn't necessarily mean I agreed though.

"No. He won't." For this I received a very strong look of disbelief. "I'll just tell him I'll hurt myself. Hey, he can't stay with me all the time. He has to go hunting." Here Emmett suppressed laughter, once again. "Or I could say I'm going back to Phoenix?" Even to my ears neither sounded believable. He would just get someone to watch me. And there was _no_ way I could live without him.

I'd just have to get him to tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- Sorry that this took like, 3 years to write. I'd say I was working on my other ones but, well, I didn't update them either. Let's just go with I've totally been spacey, and you have my apologies. January, god, that was a long time ago. We can also go with, I have no idea where this is going, and I'm making this chapter up right now as I type it. Literally. If you have any ideas for me, please send them! I need all the help I can get!_

.:Danielle's Point of View:.

Darkness. It was everywhere and all consuming. She didn't know which way was up and which down. She writhed in pain as cold arms held her still.

She screamed.

Still, the arms held, more tightly then before and she cried. Cried for her dead mother. Cried to die. She felt a cool hand on her forehead, and soothing words reached her ears:

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady..._

The voice was unfamiliar, as was the song, but she doubted she would of known what they were, even if she had heard them before. The darkness recessed, and for the first time in a long time she relaxed. The arms released her, and the voice soon stopped. She heard hushed whispers in the room around her.

"_What is it, Carlisle? What's going on?"_

"_She's relaxed."_

"_What do we do now?"_

"_Get Edward."_

Danielle listened as both of them left the room and closed the door behind them, leaving her alone.

The darkness soon returned, and with it, the pain.

.:Edward's Point of View:.

Edward was just leaving Alaska when he felt his phone vibrate.

"I'm coming," he said without even checking whom it was that was calling him. He knew what it would be about. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Could you get her faster?" Rosalie asked him.

"No, I'm going as fast as I can go right now." Rosalie didn't respond. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Bella?"

"She's fine. I'm worried about the girl. She keeps screaming and crying. Then, all of a sudden when I was in there with Carlisle, she stopped, so I'm calling you, but I hear her screaming again. People are asking questions."

"You're at the hospital right now?" Edward asked, surprised. He thought they would have brought her back to the house.

"Yes. Carlisle said that we can't bring her back until she's more stable."

"Well…" His voice drifted off for a bit, "I'll go there first, okay?"

"Thank you," Rosalie replied, and he could tell it was sincere.

"Why do you care so much? I didn't think you could grow so attached to a human."

"She's in pain; when she was crying there were only a few words that were understandable."

"Which were?" Edward questioned when she didn't continue.

"Mommy. I'm scared. Don't leave me," Rosalie said quietly, and then hung up the phone.


End file.
